


Ginny's Final Year

by Violetweasley19



Series: Should I call you Professor Wood? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetweasley19/pseuds/Violetweasley19
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Ginny had no idea how she could just go back to school. How could she jump back in like everything was normal? Hogwarts would never be the same. The building itself looked almost exactly how it did before the battle destroyed it. The rubble was gone, and the bridge repaired but the haunting memories remain in the students who defended their home from the death eaters. She lost a part of her childhood that day. She lost a brother that day. Ginny wasn’t a little girl anymore. This year was going to be different and she didn’t know how she was going to make it through.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Should I call you Professor Wood? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002336
Kudos: 3





	Ginny's Final Year

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up being a 2 shot, not enough rooommmannccee for me in this one

After the battle of Hogwarts, Ginny had no idea how she could just go back to school. How could she jump back in like everything was normal? Hogwarts would never be the same. The building itself looked almost exactly how it did before the battle destroyed it. The rubble was gone, and the bridge repaired but the haunting memories remain in the students who defended their home from the death eaters. She lost a part of her childhood that day. She lost a brother that day. Ginny wasn’t a little girl anymore. This year was going to be different and she didn’t know how she was going to make it through.

“Ginny dear! Do you have your letter from Hogwarts? We are going into Diagon Alley today to get everything you need.” Molly shouted up the stairs and wiping her hands on her kitchen apron. She turned towards her husband. “Honey, we are going to have an empty nest. I just can’t wrap my head around our little girl leaving for her last year at Hogwarts. Just yesterday we were getting her wand and first year supplies.” Molly sank into his arms and sniffled.

Ginny made her way down into the kitchen with her Hogwarts letter in hand. “Got it, are we good to go?” She said seeing her mother sobbing in her father’s arms. “Oh mom, please don’t cry, it’s okay. I will be back soon for Christmas break. And by then the boys will be home soon.” Molly, blobbing her eyes with her apron, straightened up and replied “I actually have a surprise for you, it was your brothers. There is no point in letting Fred’s school stuff go to waste and your brothers all agreed in giving it to you.” Molly reached into one of her large apron pockets and pulled out a small gift box. It was wrapped in dark green wrapping paper with a small white bow on top. Taking it out of her mom’s hands Ginny began to unwrap it and paused before lifting the small lid. “Is this going to explode, I know those boys and their gifts mom.” Looking up questioning at her parents. “Oh no dear, we wrapped it ourselves this morning, no pranks here.” Her father replied. Ginny lifted the lid and stared down at the gift that used to belong to Fred.

Inside of the box, there was a small brown folded piece of parchment with her brothers initials at the top. Her mother must have thought it was just parchment, but Ginny knew exactly what this was. It was a map to their secret stashes of candy, experiments, and hidden rooms around the castle. They had been working on it up until they left in their 7th year and now it was in the hands of the youngest Weasley. Tears swelled in Ginny’s eyes and her vision blurred

 _oh you Fred! leaving me small pieces of you._ She blinked away the tears not letting her parents see her cry.

“Oh mom, dad. I love it…thank you!” She closed the box back up and slipped it in her robe pocket. Molly and Arthur grabbed their coats and headed to the fireplace so they could floo to Diagon Alley.

~~~~

After a long day of getting all of Ginny’s books and supplies the three Weasley’s headed back home to get everything in line for the next day.

Ginny dropped her new books on the floor next to her bed and plopped down onto her back. She reached over to pet Arnold, her pygmy puff that Fred and George let her have when they first opened their store. She let out a deep sigh and her thoughts lingered around the thought of school. Maybe she could build up a great Quidditch team this year and win the house cup or maybe she would do some career searching or maybe just maybe she would find someone.

 _Don’t think too hard on Harry_ Ginny thought as she grunted and rolled over. Harry wasn’t here, and he made it clear that he didn’t want to be with her anymore. Now that school was over for Harry he joined the Auror’s and had no time for a relationship. So, Ginny faced the facts and moved on. “Arnold maybe this will be a good year…maybe”

After a while, Ginny rolled out of bed and changed into her pajamas. Taking one final trip downstairs to grab a drink of water and tell her parent’s goodnight. She slipped back in bed and drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~

In the morning Ginny organized her trunk, put on her new set of school robes, and with a flick of her wand her trunk was settled downstairs next to the fireplace. She was excited, nervous, and a little bit sad. This was her first year without any of her brothers, or most of her friends. She headed downstairs to get ready to catch the train which was going to leave in just a couple of hours.

After scrambling around and almost forgetting Arnold in her room, Ginny was ready to go. Her parents finally decided they would apparate to Kings Cross, since it was only Ginny left and she had mastered apparition last year. The sound of a small crack in the air and they were standing at the base of the Hogwarts express. They quickly loaded Ginny’s luggage on to the train and hugged her goodbye.

“Oh dear, please be safe, none of your brothers are here to look after you, please write home when you are free.” Molly said with tears streaming down her red checks.

“I will mum, I love you both.” Ginny quickly hugged her parents and shuffled through the crowd to get onto the train. She finally found a compartment with Luna and settled in they both spent the train ride sharing stories about the summer and reading the quibbler.

When they finally arrived at the Hogwarts castle the girls departed ways and searched for the rest of their luggage. Ginny finished gathering her stuff with all of her luggage tucked under her arms and bags in her hands. She headed towards the large staircase that would take her up to the Gryffindor tower and just as she was about to reach the top step her luggage toppled out of her hands and cascaded down the stairs. She grunted, setting her remaining luggage down and went to retrieve her lost trunk.

A handsome gentleman a little older than her grabbed her trunk and met her halfway up the stairs. “Thank you for grabbing that for me. They really should allow us to use a spell to take it up to our rooms.” Ginny said blushing and grabbing the trunk from him and looking up to finally realize who was standing in front of her. “Oh my gosh Oliver, I didn’t recognize it was you!”

“Oh, it’s quite alright, I’ve changed a little, stopped playing quidditch professionally, which is what brings me here. Minerva, I mean Headmistress McGonagall has hired me on to teach flying lessons to first years and manage the quidditch teams this year.” Oliver said flicking his wand and sending Ginny’s luggage to the common room. “Plus, I get to be the Head of Gryffindor House and supervise quidditch practices.”

Ginny had heard of how handsome Oliver was when he was in school but confirmed it for herself that he aged well. “Well, Mr. Wood I guess we might actually have a shot at winning the quidditch cup this year.” The two climbed the rest of the stair way continuing to talk about their love for quidditch and strategies that they could use for this year’s team.

~~~~

Later that night, after the welcome back feast, Ginny sat in the window nook and looked out across the Hogwarts grounds. _This could either be a terrible year or slightly dangerous_. Her thoughts drifting off to the map that Fred and George left and pausing for a moment on Oliver Wood. _I wonder what he is like out of school,_ Ginny thought. Ginny had always heard talk of Oliver wood, and he even came to a birthday party for Fred and George one year (although it didn’t last long before someone realized the cake was full of puking pastels) but never actually talked to him.

_Oliver Wood… He was an extraordinary quidditch player, handsome, had beautiful hazel eyes, and older than her…like way older. But only 5 years! Look at Remus and Tonks they had a solid 13 years apart!_

Ginny tried to push back the thought of Oliver Wood and climbed into bed. She really hoped this wasn’t a crush developing on a teacher of all people! Even if he were a friend of her brothers, she wouldn’t allow herself to cross that line. Getting comfortable and closing her eye she finally drifted off to sleep…

_To have a dream of a handsome man playing quidditch shirtless (of all things), and flying around to kiss her, and sweep her off her feet._

This year might actually be a good year after all.


End file.
